Kiss For A Loss
by Kikyo's real killer
Summary: Everyone knows Kai is the hard core emotionless beyblader, but what happens when Kai finds love?
1. First Kiss

This is the 1st time I've done a beyblade fic so don't expect anything special

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfic.

Setting: The Beybreakers are walking into the arena for the semi-finale match that determines which team moves on to the final round of the finale tournament of the year.

"Kai, Ray, Max, You guys ready for this?" asked Tyson confidently. "As ready as we'll ever be" said Max in a cheerie voice. The others nodded in agreement. They all walked into the arena and the crowds began to cheer. "And here are the BeyBreakers!" Yelled the announcer into the microphone while pointing in their direction. "And put your hands together for, the Barthes Battalion!" Yelled the announcer once again into the microphone pointing in their direction. "Let the match begin!" Yelled the announcer. First up was Miguel and Kai, they both got into position. " 3,2,1! Let It Rip!" yelled both Kai and Miguel as they started they're first match. "Go dranzer!" yelled Kai as his dranzer swiftly began hammering attacks down on Miguel's beyblade. "Dammit" mumbled Miguel as his beyblade struggled to stay in the match. "Heh, a waste of my time" said Kai softly turning away proudly. "You wont get rid of me that easily Kai!" said Miguel as his beyblade skillfully got away from Dranzer's never ending wave of attacks. "Wah?" Thought Kai in astonishment. "heh, that's right Kai, its time to end it" said Miguel coldly, a devilish smile forming on his face. "Hmph, if you think it's over already, you've made a critical mistake" said Kai as his beyblade began to spin faster with its engine gear. "Blazing Gigs!" Yelled Kai as his beyblade used its special attack, Just as Kai thought he had the victory, His beyblade began falling out of the attack and Miguel took the opportunity and went head on into the weakened beyblade with its special attack. " YES! I won!" yelled Miguel turning to the crowd. "Dam!" mumbled Kai as he turned away with his face in shadow. "Miguel is the winner!" yelled the announcer as the crowd went wild. Kai turned and walked past his team into the dark hall. "Kai, wait" said Max as he started to follow his defeated teammate. "Max, just let him go, he's always like this when he loses" said Ray as he stopped Max from following Kai. "And this was the semi-finale match, knowing Kai, he probably thinks he let us all down" said Tyson as he walked into the arena to begin his match. "You're probably right, and good luck Tyson!" called Ray as he watched Tyson wave to all of his fans. "He always was a sucker for applause" said Ray as a smile crossed his face. "He's also a sucker for food" said Max smiling. "Hah, yeah, speaking of food where is Hilary, I'm starving and I'm sure she'll have something to eat" said Ray looking around. "I think I saw her and Kenny in the locker room, lets go check it out" said Max as him and Ray walked out of the arena and towards the locker rooms. ((MEANWHILE)) Kai was leaning against a wall in the hall with a disappointed look on his face. "Dam, how could I lose? This guy was an amateur" whispered Kai to himself. Suddenly Kai's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Kai are you ok? I heard you lost the match" questioned Hilary as she tried to comfort Kai. "Ill be fine, just let me think" snapped Kai. "Sorry, I wish I knew how you feel so I could relate, but I don't think I could ever beyblade" said Hilary as she chuckled blankly. "Anyone can beyblade as long as they have a passion for it" said Kai, lightning up a bit. "I don't know it seems like something I wouldn't have the strength to do" said Hilary standing right in front of Kai. "I would offer to teach you but that's something that you can only learn by doing it naturally with out guidelines" said Kai as he moved closer in front of Hilary. "Maybe someday ill try" said Hilary staring into Kai's Mahogany eyes blushing a little. "Maybe…" said Kai as he moved in and passionately kissed Hilary, long and hard until they were both out of breath. "Um, sorry... I" stuttered Kai as he backed away. "Uh, I promised Tyson I'd watch his match" said Hilary quickly as she ran past Kai and smiled to herself.


	2. Awkward

Thanks for the reviews everyone! And I will definitely try and space things out a lot more, sorry about that. Enjoy…

Slowly Kai moves in for the kiss and makes it long, passionate, and almost never ending.

Hilary leans back and slowly leads him to a lighted room, he realizes they're in the arena from the day before when he lost to Miguel.

"Why are we here?" questioned Kai tensely.

Hilary said nothing, instead she leaned in for another kiss, but as if on cue Kai was rudely awakened by Tyson and Hilary yelling in an argument.

"You pervert!" yelled Hilary as she stomped down the hall into her room clenching her robe tightly keeping it tight around her body.

"Well it's not like I wanted to walk in on you! Maybe you should consider locking the door when you're showering!" yelled Tyson as he went the opposite direction into his room slamming the door.

It was clear what had happened, but for some reason Kai felt angered at Tyson, usually he just stayed out of their arguments but this time it felt almost personal, in a way he felt protective over this girl that until last night was nothing more than a friend in his mind.

"This dream, what does it mean?" said Kai softly to himself.

Kai got up off of the sofa he was sleeping on in their hotel room and walked over to his bag and grabbed a towel and some fresh clothes. He slowly slid open the door to the washroom and ran a shower. He undressed and got into the shower letting the water hit his tense body and let it run down to his feet. He leaned against the tiled wall and began to think.

"What am I going to do about this? Why do I have feelings for Hilary all of a sudden?" thought Kai as he made a fist.

"I don't know what to do" thought Kai as he turned off the shower.

Kai got out of the shower after what seemed to be an eternity and got dressed and ready to go to the airport. By the time Kai was ready everyone was already out the door, Kai hurriedly went after them.

"Hurry up Kai!" yelled Tyson as he climbed into the taxi.

Each taxi held two people and there was one left, Kai walked over to it and coincidently Hilary was sitting listening to her walkman inside. Kai hesitantly got in and sat down, Hilary turned to see who it was and she turned away quickly blushing.

"Too the airport!" yelled the taxi driver as he pulled out of the parking lot.

The whole ride was awkward until they finally reached the airport, both of them quickly climbed out of the vehicle. Since the ride to the airport was so long, Hilary's legs felt weak and were still adjusting and she stumbled.

"Whoa!" yelled Hilary.

"Gotcha!" whispered Kai as he swiftly caught her.

They looked at each other as he held her for what seemed like hours but Hilary quickly leaned back and began walking at a fast pace towards the rest of the group who were already at the baggage line getting the bags tagged.

"Finally we're going home! I cant wait to see grandpa and tell him about the trip! Said Tyson excitedly as they showed the stuartess they're tickets and boarded the plane.

They all found they're seats and Kai sat with Ray, Hilary sat with Max, and Tyson sat with Kenny.

"I cant go on like this, he must have interest in me but why wont he confront me?" thought Hilary.

"I guess I just have to wait, but the question is, do have interest in him? Thought Hilary as she laid back in her seat getting comfortable for the long ride.

(Thanks again for the reviews guys, I tried using the tips you gave me in this chapter, the next chapter will take about a week or so, but please don't stop reading! Thanks everyone please) R&R


	3. Humiliated

Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this fic, -curses under breath-

((This chapter is a little different the rest, I changed the formatting a bit but I hope you like it anyways! Thanks to all my wise reviewers!))

_As the plane landed smoothly Kai began pondering weather or not he should confront Hilary. As everyone walked off the plane and into the airport Kai pulled Hilary aside_.

"There's no way either of us can take this awkward feeling anymore"

"I know, but I don't know how to deal with this"

"Neither do I, but I do know that I have feelings for you Hilary"

"I just don't understand, why _now _all of a sudden this is happening"

"Sometimes a kiss can determine exactly how people feel"

"Look maybe we should talk about this over some coffee or something"

"I'd like that, but we can't let anyone know about it"

"I know a place where no one will find us, its really nice, its where I go to get away from you guys sometimes, you'll like it, it's a café a few blocks from my house"

"Ok, oh, and Hilary"

"Yeah Kai?"

"I just have to know, that kiss the other day, did you feel like it meant something"

"I'm not sure yet, but I do know that I will never forget it"

_With that Hilary and Kai caught up with the rest of the group and walked to the entrance of the airport where Tyson's Grandfather was waiting with a smile on his face_.

"How was the trip everyone!"

"Great Grandpa!"

"Hmm, I'm glad"

_Everyone got into a taxi and went back to stay at Tyson's place for the night to rest up before they return home_.

"I'm gonna go take a shower if you don't mind"

"Ok Hilary but you have to use the ones out in the dojo, these ones are broken"

"Ok, I like those better anyway"

_Hilary walks out and into the dojo, the dojo showers are in one big tiled room with nothing but a little cubicle that separates them, she hurriedly runs a shower not hearing the other one already on._

"Anyone know where Kai is?"

"Last I heard he was out in the dojo Tyson"

"Thanks Ray, he's probably in there training or something"

"Yeah"

_Kai thought he heard someone come in but didn't mind it, after all this isn't his personal shower. _

"Kuso! I forgot my towel, oh well ill just make it quick"

_Kai walked out of the shower in the nude looking for another towel at the same moment Hilary walked out of hers. It was hard to see through the steam and Kai wasn't sure who he was looking at._

"Who's there?"

"Oh my god! Kai is that you?"

"What are you doing in here Hilary?"

_Kai and Hilary quickly turned away from each other shielding whatever they could with their hands._

"Look, you just get dressed and then leave"

"Not in front of you Kai!"

"Well I'm not gonna look! Who do you think I am Hilary?"

"Fine!"

_Hilary quickly got dressed glancing back to see if Kai was looking, she watched him for a moment admiring him and then quickly scolded herself for it. Finishing up she quickly ran out._

"Okay Kai! I'm done!"

_Kai stood in the same spot for a moment embarrassed of what just happened._

"That was humiliating"

"But then again I did see her looking at me, maybe she does have feelings for me"

"Look at me! I'm talking like a little kid with a crush!"

_Kai quickly got dressed and ran out of the dojo and into the house trying to avoid Hilary who was signaling for him to come over to her._

"What?"

"We can meet at that café tomorrow but I can't bare to look at you right now"

_Looking away, Hilary had said that as if she was angry about the whole situation, Kai just nodded his head and went to the room he was staying in to meditate and think about the whole day and its events._

(a/n sorry it took me sooooo long to update but I was really busy over the week, hope you like it! And thanks again to my reviewers 3)


	4. Blind Confidence

Disclaimer: I don't own em!

Oh man! I'm so sorry! It's been so long since I updated (4 months 0.o) but anyway, I hope I still have readers and hopefully my reviewers wont kill me sigh ok so we left off with kai and hilary having an embarrassing meeting In the showers at Tyson's grandpa's dojo….here we go!

_Kai opened his eyes quickly as he woke up in a sitting position on his bed._

"Whoa, I must have fallen asleep while I was meditating"

_Kai got up and stretched while looking at the digital clock that was on the nightstand, it read 4:30am, Kai then took a shower and made tea._

"hmm, I have to meet Hilary at that café today, I wonder how that's going to go…"

_Knowing that he had woken up early Kai began getting all of his bags together, as he was zipping one of the bags shut he heard the whistle of the tea kettle and he ran to get it before it woke anyone up. As Kai rushed into the kitchen he noticed that the whistling had stopped, he inched his way into the kitchen and then to his relief he saw ray pouring out two glasses of tea._

"good morning kai"

"sorry did I wake you?"

"no I was up about an hour ago, I've been in the dojo working out but then I heard the tea kettle so I figured someone else was up"

"oh ok, well I'm gonna go out and get some coffee and a bite, ill be back later"

"ok, see if you can pick me up some soup"

"ok, see ya later"

_Kai walked to the café hilary had told him about and saw her sitting in a booth with a bowl of soup in front of her._

"hey"

"hey kai"

_Kai sat down and got comfortable._

"so, I've been thinking and I really want to be with you hilary, you may have your doubts but I cant ignore this feeling that I have…"

"kai…I…I never knew you felt that way…"

"…"

"I feel that same way…but…"

"what?"

"it wouldn't work kai…no matter how much we want it to it would never work between us im sorry…."

"but….hilary…"

"kai I….I wi-"

_Before hilary could even finish her sentence she burst into tears and ran out of the café. Kai sat there motionless till the café closed._

"hey kid you gotta leave, the café is closed"

_Without giving the man a response kai got up and walked out with a tear rolling down the side of his cheek…_

(a/n hey sorry it was so short sigh but I just wanted to make a quickie chapter so I could get your attention and get my readers back! Please R&R)


	5. Sweet Kiss

(O.o thanks for all the reviews im glad people are still interested and hopefully you'll stay interested...well read and enjoy!)

_Wiping the tear from his face kai walked into tyson's house thinking about what just happened._

"hey where have you been kai?"

"nowhere ray...nowhere"

_Kai tensely shoved past ray and into his room, he decided to ask tyson's grandpa if he could stay here for awhile, as he walked into his room he noticed that the whole house was quiet. he slowly turned and walked back to ray for an explanation._

"where is everyone?"

"they already packed and went home, im about to leave but i was waiting for you to come back first"

"oh I see, well I guess I'll see you around..."

"okay see ya kai"

watching ray leave kai suddenly felt...lonely...he was the only one in the house and he had just got rejected by hilary.

"what a great day..."

_soaked with depression kai walked out to the dojo spa to relax but just as he was about to jump in he saw hilary, she was laying down on a cushion with her feet in the water and she had a warm cloth over her eyes._

"she looks so relaxed"

_as kai inched closer he noticed that there were tears running down the sides of her cheeks, as quietly as he could kai got as close as he could to hilary and sat down boldly watching her in almost a dazed dream-like state._

"why is she crying?"

_kai suddenly felt the urge to kiss her, but quickly shut it out of his mind._

"dont be foolish"

_thousands of thoughts went through kai's mind as he sat and watched hilary._

"why would she reject me if she has feelings for me?"

"I guess I was just being to damn confident... I should've prepared myself for rejection before blindly asking her to be mine..."

_kai sat there for about an hour before hilary started talking...kai quickly tightned up ready to hide but then he noticed that she was talking in slurrs and not making sense._

"she must be sleep talking"

_kai stopped and listened to what she was saying._

"kai-"

"kai...do- dont go!"

"no! it...its my fault!"

"it cant work... it...it wont"

"we're just friends!"

"dont...dont do this to me!"

_kai wasnt sure why but suddenly he just wanted to hold her and tell her its alright... _

"Kai!"

"kai I...I love you!"

_after he heard that kai couldnt control himself... he leant down and lightly kissed hilary on her soft lips and tightly hugged her... hilary was awake now and the cloth had fallen off of her eyes so she could see kai...kissing her... she kissed him back without thinking and they both drifted off into they're own world... but they were interrupted when they heard the dojo doors slam shut...kai caught a slight glimpse of tysons hat before before he had run out of the dojo..._

"oh my god! who...who was that!"

"... tyson, he saw us, and my gaurd was down so i have no clue how long he was there"

_Hilary jumped up and ran out of the dojo, and kai sat there with a smile forming on his face as he thought to himself._

"I should be angry but...I...I kissed her...and she kissed me back.."

_kai walked out of the dojo with a wide smile on his face...but just as he slid open the door to tysons house kai almost walked right into hilary, she was on her way out, her bags packed and in hand..._

"kai, listen... I talked to tyson...he swore that he wouldnt say anything to anyone...im going home so call me later ok?"

"uh ok...um hilary have you chaged your mind? I mean about...us?

_Hilary simply smiled and shook her head_.

"I dont know kai... theres more to this than you think, theres something I need to tell you...and I dont know if I'm ready to do it..."

_Hilary walked out of the door and flashed a quick smile at kai before getting into a taxi that pulled up, kai smiled and watched her leave thinking to himself about the days events..._

(a/n yep i finished this one within a week! yay! once again sorry it was so short but remember the shorter they are the sooner they are finished! so please R&R) (p.s thank you my reviewers!)


End file.
